


Surprise

by maxsfreckles



Series: Life is One-Shots [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, F/F, Fluff, nerds, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has a surprise in store for Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

"It's a surprise..." Chloe replied to Max for what felt like the 100th time.

Max groaned.

They have been driving for half an hour and her girlfriend's cryptic answers were just fueling Max's curiosity.

"C'mon, not even a hint?" Max pouted.

"We're getting closer." Chloe replied, her grin only growing wider.

Whenever Chloe grinned like _that_ , Max felt like ducking for cover. 

* * *

They finally arrived.

Once Max saw what it was, she held in a chuckle.

"You can't be serious, Chloe." 

"What?" she replied with feign ignorance.

"Chuck E Cheese's." Max said flatly, her statement losing its bite as a small smile formed on her lips.

"It's a trip to the past, c'mon we hella _loved_ this place when we were little," Chloe answered while putting her arm around her, gesturing at the establishment's storefront as she spoke. "Trust me, we loved it then, we're going to love it now, if not more." she reassured, tightening her grip slightly. Unable to hide her toothy grin, Chloe placed a lingering kiss on her girlfriend's freckled cheek and left a peck on her lips soon after. 

Max couldn't help but smile at her affection, she was such a sucker for her soft, sweet kisses. Chloe looked down at her endearingly, eager for Max's reply.

"You just want to beat me in skee ball again, don't you?" she replied after a bit, earning a soft chuckle from the punk.

"Hell yeah!" she boasted, winking at her. 

Max smirked as she whispered into the punk's ear, the girl's warm breath making her hitch.

"Well too bad, _I'm gonna kick your ass._ "


End file.
